Painful Sparring
by Bloodycobra
Summary: Po manages to get into trouble with Tigress who makes a deal with him. My first fanfic story let me know what you think I may do more chapters we shall see. :
1. Chapter 1

Painful Sparring

The Deal

A/N: Well this is my first FF story hope you enjoy and let me know what ya think.

It has been a month since the defeat of Tai Lung and since then everyday there had been a festival everyday to thank the Dragon Warrior but now everything had returned to normal.

It was a typical morning in the Valley of Peace the sun would slowly rise over the valley bathing it in golden light and as clockwork the bell would ring to signalise the start of the day.

*GONG*

"Good Morning Master" The five as usual jumped out of their rooms to great their master for the day ahead.

"Good Morning Studen..." Master Shifu looked to the door across Master Tigress and noticed that there wasn't a big black and white panda standing there. Master Shifu sighed softly as this happened everyday but since Po had defeated Tai Lung, Master Shifu was a lot more calm and forgiving than he used to be.

Walking to the panda's door he yelled "Panda wake up!" he opened his door and from a look of understanding to a look of horror the room was empty! "Where's Po?" looking at the five.

Tigress was shocked the most as not only was the panda lazy but she was ALWAYS the first up and she didn't know where he was.

The others looked at each other with blank expressions before Shifu decided that they needed to look for him "Mantis you go to the kitchen, Crane you got to the training hall, Viper Hall of Warriors, Monkey Peach Tree and Tigress you go to the Pool of Sacred Tears and hopefully one of you will find him"

"Yes Master" with that said all the Masters bolted out of the barracks towards their destination

Because Monkey and Tigress were heading together Monkey started talking to Tigress

"Why would he be at the Peach Tree or the Pool he never meditates" while looking at Tigress for a response.

"He doesn't get up on time either so he could be meditating or if he's at the Pool may the gods help him!" With that tigress growled before sprinting off.

Mantis thought he was going to find him in the kitchen and was thinking of witty things to say to Po but when he got there the kitchen was empty and stared in disbelief until fear of something worse crept in.

"Po is never up this early; He won't be near the Tree or Pool that requires effort to get there".

Fearing the worst Mantis bolted out kitchen hoping the others found him.

Crane and Viper were then the next coming to the same conclusion that Mantis came to, the three met in centre of the courtyard where they usually spar all talking to each other about Po and what has happened and after long they started to worry more.

Tigress started leaping and sprinting pushing her muscles as hard and hoping Po would be at the Pool while thinking the worst case scenario's 'what if Po is seriously hurt and can't move, what if he's been kidnapped, what if he's ...' Tigress shook her head before thinking of the last one.

Tigress rushed through the opening to the Pool her eyes scanning left to right and then she looked at Po quietly sitting at the pool edge meditating.

The relief that shot through Tigress made her feel better but then the anger of him disappearing and making their friends worry about sank into the feline.

"PO!" The feline literally roared his name.

Po suddenly snapped out of his meditative stance to turn around and see a very pissed off Tiger standing in front of him the first noise that came from the panda was a gulping noise as he knew he was in BIG trouble with Tigress.

"Oh uh hey Tigress" Po nervously spat out those words hoping Tigress wouldn't be mad but he knew that she would snap at whatever he said.

"All you can say is 'oh uh hey Tigress!" Tigress started to get very angry at the panda.

Po started to backpedal in attempt to get away from the pissed of tiger but every step he took back she took a step forward.

"First you weren't there this morning! Next you get us to search the entire Jade Palace for you! The others are properly thinking you've been taken or worse! And all you can say is 'oh uh hey Tigress'?" Tigress at this point was seething with rage.

Po noticed this and knew if said one wrong thing he would end up as her scratching post

"Tigress, I-I uh can explain" now holding his paws hoping it would painless.

"Oh you can, can you?" noticing the growl behind the voice and the sound of claws being extended he knew he would get only one shot at it.

"W-well er I urm... couldn't get to sleep last night so I er decided to come here hoping to clear my mind?" Hoping that was a good enough response he looked at Tigress.

"Po! You didn't leave a note or anything to tell us were you where! Master Shifu always tells us to tell another where we are going or to leave a note!" Tigress started walking closer as if waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Please Tigress be fair. I mean yeah so I forgot to leave a note I'm sure we've all made mistakes before." Po raised his arms in defence because he knew talking to Tigress like that wouldn't go down that well.

"BE FAIR! Is it fair that you made your friends worry about you? Is it fair that I had to run up here to see if you were here?" Tigress started to glare at Po who now fell over and was crawling backwards to get away from her.

"Look, I-I'm sorry I didn..." Po tried to complete what he was saying before Tigress interrupted him

"Sorry? Po I'm going to save kicking your ass for making me run this distance" Po let out a sigh of relief "BUT" a mischievous grin appeared on Tigress' face "you will have to be my sparring partner for a whole week!"

Po just thought of the pain now and that he would be spared from being turned into a scratching post he immediately said "DEAL!" only after he said deal that he realised what was in store for him. Tigress sparring with him on her good day was hard but Tigress pissed off at him and spar with her for a whole week? 'Oh boy, this is going to be painful week' but before he could object Tigress turned and said with a growl "See you at training" then laughed and walked off.

A/N: Oh dear Po what have you got yourself in but as I said my Fanfic story so please by all means leave criticism's but constructive please :P.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and praise, without wasting further time the second part of my story enjoy and R&R

Tigress started her trek down to the Jade Palace pondering whether to quickly hurt the panda for the stress he put her and the others through or whether to make it slow and painful; Tigress could only grin at the thoughts racing through the feline's mind. While making her way down she started thinking 'How in hell am I going to convince Shifu to let Po spar with me for a week! However after his little 'stunt' I'm sure Shifu will see this as a fitting punishment' She could only feel excitement with this little bit of hope 'why the hell am I so excited? I get pretty much to beat the crap out of the panda every week. I mean I absolutely like beating him to know that I'm better than the legendary Dragon Warrior that has to be it!' Before Tigress knew it she was in the courtyard with the rest of the five and Master Shifu.

"Tigress? Did you find him?" Shifu stepped closer hoping that she did.

"Yes Master, he was mediating at the Sacred Pool" with that said the Master Shifu and the others let out a sigh of relief.

Monkey was the first one to break the silence after the news "Oh I can't wait to spar with him"

The others looked at Tigress who was smiling not a good smile however a mischievous smile. Crane replied to Monkey "Somehow I don't think you'll be the first to spar with him".

Tigress looked at Crane and snarled "That's right he agreed to spar with me... for a whole week!"

"Is he suicidal!" Mantis couldn't hold it in after he heard that piece of news.

"I think that's a fitting punishment Tigress. After all shouting at him won't get through to him but maybe you can" with that Shifu chuckled and walked off.

Po arrived at the Jade Palace 10 minutes after Tigress did hoping that they would've gone and made their own breakfast. Oh how wrong could he be as he turned the corner he saw the five glaring at him.

"Oh uh hey guys?" Po stopped dead in his tracks knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant not as bad as Tigress' rant but still not pleasant.

Viper was the first to pitch in "Po what in the gods name was you thinking! We worried about you!"

"Not to mention we missed our breakfast looking for you!" Mantis was not happy that he missed his noodles.

"Po what the hell has gotten into you? First you're up before Tigress! Then you're meditating and then agree to spar with Tigress for a whole week! Are you ill? Or just plain suicidal?" Monkey stared at the panda hoping for a response.

Po sighed "Look guys I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where I went or leave a note, I just needed to clear my head as lately I've been finding it hard to get any sleep. I planned on getting back before the bell rung but I guess that didn't go to well."

Crane being Crane decided to try diffuse the situation "Po, look it's fine we all make mistakes but next time you plan on doing that let one of us know or leave a note."

All Po could do was give everyone one his famous smiles that seemed to lighten the atmosphere until it dawned upon him that if breakfast is over that means... its training!

"Ah, Students as this morning was spent by Po going missing I'm afraid you will have to miss breakfast and go straight to training and I'm going to allow Master Tigress and Po spar for the week. So without further delay let us go." Master Shifu could only smile when he saw Po's facial expression when his smile dropped into a face full of fear.

While they walked up the stairs to the training hall Tigress was running through her head what she was going to do to the flabby panda to get the message across but before she could thing of more she heard her stomach rumble in hunger. It wasn't loud enough to be heard but she felt it and this only annoyed the feline more 'First he makes me run, then come up with a lame apology and now I've missed my breakfast I can't wait now' Tigress was now formulating a way to get to Po 'hmmm I think I'm going to humiliate him first before punching him through the wall' with that she smiled.

Po only sighed as he walked through the training hall doors and as the doors closed he winced as he felt that all the eyes in the room were fixed upon him with this feeling Po knew what was going happen next and prepared himself for being turned into a chew toy in front of the other masters by his favourite Kung-Fu Master.

"The first up will be Tigress and Po!" Shifu was going to enjoy this as much as he could knowing this was going to end in one way and only one way with boy either collapsing after being struck so much or him prematurely leaving the building via the wall. However knowing Tigress, he knew most likely the latter.

As both Po and Tigress walked to the centre ready for their sparring session the others looked at each other before Mantis whispered "25 Almond cookies Po doesn't last for three minutes" Monkey grinned "I bet 50 he doesn't last a minute!" Viper could only smile "I bet 100 that he lasts for 5 minutes before Tigress is bored!" Mantis and Monkey looked at each other and both agreed "DEAL!" Crane could only sigh and shake his head.

Po got into his sloppy fighting stance 'I might as well go down fighting' while thinking this he stared at Tigress who was giving him a death glare that could bore a hole through metal as if she knew what Po was thinking she knew he would try to attack first. Tigress was in her normal fighting stance ready for Shifu to snap his fingers to signify the start of the spar.

Shifu inhaled his breath before quickly snapping his fingers.

Po charged at Tigress as fast he could but Tigress knew already his plans she could see right through him and the feline started to impose her plan of humiliating him she placed one arm behind her back while blocking the flurry of fists with one arm smirking all the time. Po realized that she was toying with him which made him work harder now throwing kicks to swipe her feet from under the tiger. However she kept systematically blocking the panda's kick with her own kicks before kicking him in the leg "OW!" Po fell to the floor clutching his leg. Tigress could only smirk as he got back up this time Po tried to land a punch on Tigress' lower body but Tigress caught his punch and dragged him in closer while picking him up using her strength and chucked him across to the other side with a loud thud. Po wobbled back onto his feet 'ugh why can't she just finish this?' and as he finished that sentence he looked at the feline 'oh no' was all he could think when he saw Tigress move out for the attack. Po went to strike the tiger as she charged forward but in instinct she leapt straight over the Panda and landed behind and instantly spun and kicked him straight in the back making him stagger. Po managed to turn and jump but to no avail because he jumped the kick Tigress launched to his stomach connected with his crown jewels and before Po was able to cry out in pain Tigress finished it with an open palm strike to his body sending him straight through the wall.

Tigress knew that the kick she intended for his stomach went somewhere more painful and could only smirk about this 'I think that was good opener for the week' Tigress started to walk to the hole in the wall and saw Po sprawled outside clutching his groin writhing in pain "Oh don't worry that's just the start of it I'm planning on saving the best till last" Tigress could only laugh when she turned away.

Mantis was the first person to say something after what they saw "Er... did anybody record the time that took?"

Monkey and Viper looked at each other and remembered about their bet "oh damn no".

Crane only laughed "So much for that bet then"

After training the group went for dinner and as they sat around the table talking about training for the day and the main topic of course was the spar between Tigress and Po.

Tigress only sat there listening in on what they were saying while laughing to herself. Po had that kind of effect on the group whatever they talked about Po was usually in it and ever since Po had come to the Jade Palace the Five and Shifu had detested him especially Tigress. However after Tai Lung being defeated the Five accepted him as a friend and Shifu found peace but it was Tigress that changed the most from hating the panda to seeing Po as one of her closest friends and whenever she was near him she felt happy and loved... 'What loved? Did I really just think that?' Tigress shook herself trying to get thoughts out of her head and as she came back to reality she noticed Po waddling through the door because of the pain still in his groin. The Five looked at him and just burst into laughter.

Po looked at the group and sarcastically sighed "Ha ha real funny".

"Ah I'm sorry Po but your face when you got kicked was priceless!" Crane couldn't help but laugh remembering his face.

Mantis chipped in on the laughing "Man I wish I had painting of that!"

Po got to work by making the Five their favourite 'Po's secret ingredient noodle soup' he spent a little longer than he normally did but he moved slower because of the pain he felt. After he had finished he dished the soup to the Five but didn't make any for himself.

Viper noticed this "Hey Po aren't you going to have any?"

"No, I'm not hungry I still feel a bit sick after that kick still" Po laughed at this while smiling something he was good at "Besides I'm sure I can live without food for a day." With that Po left the kitchen and headed to the barracks.

The Five was left in the kitchen dumbstruck at what they had witnessed.

Viper was the first to raise concern "Po not having food? Something is seriously wrong"

Mantis looked to make sure Po wasn't nearby before he started "I'm sure you've all noticed guys but Po hasn't been well acting like... Po. He got up before Tigress, He was meditating at the Sacred Pool, he charged Tigress in sparring and now hasn't eating anything. I'm a bit worried about Po what about you guys?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure there is more to it he told me that he couldn't sleep that's why maybe he's having nightmares?" Crane sat their pondering.

"He's hiding something I can feel it" everyone looked at Tigress and saw her staring off to the barracks where Po went with worry.

Tigress then looked back at the group and finally responded "We need to find out what he is hiding before he gets himself hurt!"

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the positive feedback, I've left it open to carry on if you have any ideas where this can go by all means leave a review explaining and I'll try to think about it and add.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the views and responses, this chapter has been a bit strange to write as I had to contemplate what Po is thinking.

After Po walked down the steps from the kitchen and left to go to his room he heard Mantis talking about something but decided just to leave it alone and go to his room but before he reached the barracks he turned to the kitchen for another look at his friends before going to bed but he noticed that Tigress was staring at him. Po immediately broke eye contact and turned to go, he walked down the hallway oblivious to everything around him 'How can I tell the others that I'm having nightmares, I mean I'm not sure if they are nightmares they feel so real and I have no clue what they're about that's what scares me. What if they're real and this is a vision?' Po was still in deep thought unaware that while trying to process his thoughts in his room hours had passed and the now five left the kitchen to get some sleep. Viper decided to check on the panda as the other masters turned in for the night.

"Hey Po?" Viper softly opened the door to Po's room hoping to find the cheery panda but he didn't respond as he was still trying to find out the reason behind his 'visions'.

Viper slithered closer to the panda knowing that something is on his mind troubling him. Viper had a talent when it came to her friends she knew when something was bothering them or when trying to hard something they each had their signs when they were lying. Po was the easiest to tell as he would get nervous play with his hands and look everywhere except the person he lied to.

"Po!" Viper knew she would have to raise her voice to get the panda's attention.

Po snapped out of his thoughts to see a snake staring at him with her famous caring looks. Po couldn't help but smile as he saw Viper.

"Huh? Oh sorry Viper, I-It's that I've got a lot on my mind" Po tried to smile after that but it was a weak smile.

Viper saw this as an opportunity to see what was on his mind she decided to slither closer to Po hoping to comfort him so he could feel confident to speak.

"Like what Po?" Viper sat closer giving him her full attention.

Po looked at the green tree snake and just sighed "Look I know you're worried about me but I don't even know what this nightmare is even about?"

"Have you asked Shifu? He could help." Viper looked at Po hoping he would agree, she hated seeing her friends' miserable.

Po looked at Viper and just sighed "Viper, thanks for the attention but I'm sure this will just pass you know how nightmares go but..." before Po could finish the sentence he let out a yawn "Heh, today has made me quite tired but thanks for the help" Po smiled sincerely at Viper hoping she'd understand.

Viper got the hint that Po wanted to get some sleep "Hey Po if you decide to leave again to meditate make sure to leave a note" Viper laughed at the memory of this morning.

Po couldn't help but laugh at the same time "Yeah will do, goodnight Viper"

"Goodnight Po" with that Viper slithered quietly out of the room closing the door behind her until she heard a click but it wasn't from Po's room. Viper heard the noise coming from Tigress' door knowing that her feline friend was eavesdropping. Viper smiled finally closing the panda's door she would ask Tigress in the morning what she was doing.

During the night Po found it hard to sleep he was twisting and turning in his sleep while sweating murmuring under his breath as the nightmare plagued him once more.

_In Po's Dreamstate _

_Everything was bright and all blurry there was seven objects hanging from the ceiling dangling with pillars all around him. Po had trouble remembering the room he was in as the detail in the dream was all blurry as he turned in his dream there was lean figure standing in front of him, not a ounce of fat on the figure, pure muscle he tried to make out the figure but the white light radiating off the figure made it impossible to determine anything other than the build of the figure._

"_Who are you?" Po started covering his eyes from the bright light emanating off of the figure._

_The figure didn't move a muscle not the slightest twitch and just remained silent._

"_What do you want?" Po was starting to get angry of the fact he was being ignored and pestered by this figure. But still no reply came from the figure._

_Po decided that he has had enough of this vision and got into fighting stance declaring what he was going to do next. _

"_Tell me who you are and what you want!" Po was ready to attack if the figure didn't respond to him but as Po knew that the figure was going to respond so he attacked hoping to beat the answers out of the mysterious figure but as he lunged to hit the figure it disappeared._

"_Wha?" But before Po realised the figure disappeared he was flying straight into the pillar and banged his head._

_The figure was standing behind him still not revealing the identity, and then as Po got up he knew that this fight wasn't going to be fair he was fighting a nightmare! Something that could bend his mind as he was thinking the figure charged forward and before the palm of the strike landed everything went black._

"NO!" Po woke up sweating profusely though in his other dreams he never engaged the figure but this time he had it.

Po needed to clear his head again, He scribbled a quick note to inform the others about his plans so they wouldn't panic like last time he didn't need another episode with a pissed off tiger again. The note read 'going to the Sacred peach tree to try and meditate' Po decided that was enough and left it on his bed ready for Shifu.

Po opened his door quietly so that he didn't wake the others, however getting down the hallway without making a squeaking noise that was the hard part however the lessons he received from Tigress on how to move quietly paid off as he got out of the barracks and left for the peach tree.

Morning quickly approached and again Po was deep in meditation trying to rid his thoughts of the vision he had. He tried many things from noodles to kung-fu to beating Tai Lung no good thoughts managed to clear his mind of the vision. Just as he was about to give up on meditation his mind dropped on to sparring with Tigress and as he thought of the feline everything went black and all he could see was those beautiful ember eyes she had and the way she flew through the air gracefully and landed on the swinging clubs.

Even though the morning gong went off he couldn't hear it as he was deep in thoughts about Tigress.

_At the Barracks_

"Good Morning Master" the Five as usual greeted their master on the new day but this time they all looked to Po's door noticing as usual he wasn't there but after his escapade yesterday Shifu decided instead of shouting for him he would go in himself and check on him.

As Shifu walked through the door his scanned the room for the panda and noticed he was gone again but this time his eyes caught a piece of paper "going to the Sacred peach tree to try and meditate" Shifu was glad he remembered to leave a note but this sudden change of behaviour was starting to worry him and the lack of sleep.

"Master? Is everything all right?" Tigress stood behind Shifu wondering what he was thinking.

"Yes Tigress would you go get Po so he can start breakfast?" Shifu turned around to Tigress.

"Yes Master" Tigress bowed and turned away and walked off.

While walking to the peach tree she started to wonder how much Po has changed 'He's gone from and fat lazy annoying panda to a funny cheery friend that she could go to feel better however lately he just hasn't been himself getting up early, meditating and not eating something is obviously bothering him and as a friend I should at least try to find out so I can help him' While coming to the end of her thought she reached the sacred peach tree to see the panda sitting lotus position underneath.

Tigress decided to sit down next to him hoping he would feel her presence and hear her sit down but Po was deep into his meditation thinking about the very person sitting next to him and as he thought of the feline a smile was smugly on his face brightening his face.

Tigress looked at Po and saw the smile on his face and how calm he looked and after looking at him for awhile she started smiling too, whenever she was around Po. She felt happy and content; she would also get this weird feeling in her stomach too the feline couldn't care what the feeling was but all she knew is that she loved this feeling and she wanted to be around him more 'I hate to admit it but he is kind of cute'. Did she really just think that? Master Tigress leader of the Furious Five start to get emotionally connected to someone and a Panda at that too! Tigress tried to shake the thoughts out of her head so she could try to be emotionally disconnected but as she tried harder more thoughts popped into her mind 'he's kind, sweet and cooks good too!'.

Tigress tried hard to think of something else but kept on landing onto the panda sitting next to her and now her heartbeat increased. She had to do something to stop these thoughts and just on cue her stomach rumbled reminding her that the others are waiting.

"Po?" Tigress nudged Po lightly on the shoulder hoping to softly bring him back.

He didn't even much as to groan to the disturbance 'wow he must be deep into his meditation looks like I am going to have hit him to get him up'. Thought she didn't want to she drew her hand back and slapped Po across the face shouting "PO!".

With the force of the slap and shouting the panda woke up banging his head on the tree "OW!"

Tigress could only laugh as he banged his head into the tree before looking into Po's jade green eyes. Oh how she loved looking into them.

"Uh-Tigress? Why are you staring at me?" Po looked at Tigress expecting for her to say that snot is coming out of his nose or how disgusting he looked.

"Oh, Master Shifu sent me to get you to start breakfast" Tigress looked away quickly blushing but thankfully her bright orange fur did a good job of hiding it.

"Oh I uh guess we should head back then?" Po looked at Tigress waiting for her to agree.

However Tigress thought this would be the time to ask Po about his nightmare.

"Po can I ask you a question?" Tigress looked straight into his eyes when talking to him.

Po felt nervous as Tigress never looked into his eyes without growling or snarling at him

"Uh-Yeah I-I guess" Po felt very uncomfortable with this situation he was in.

"What's been bothering you lately? I heard you talking with Viper yesterday and well..." while swallowing her pride trying to get through to him "I-I'm worried about you." Wincing at what she said, she felt embarrassed.

Po was taken back by this Master Tigress worried about him? The only thing he thought that she worried about was using a different technique of how to beat his ass.

"I-Its nothing" that's all he could muster up after being shocked that Tigress cares about him.

Tigress' eyes narrowed as he said this "Nothing? You barely get any sleep, meditate more than Shifu does! And now skip food? Po don't tell me that it's nothing!" Tigress' voice wasn't fully filled with anger more with worry.

"Well what else am I going to say that I'm having a nightmare about something I can't see and beats me to a pulp?" Realising what he said he just sighed

Tigress just smiled in victory as he said what was plaguing his mind.

"Now you've heard my weakness you happy? Can I go now?" Po looked into the ground with his spirit crushed as he revealed this pitiful nightmare that has plagued his mind to the person he admires the most.

Tigress' smile faded after she saw the panda's reaction to what he said. When he asked if he could go like she was holding him against his will she also sank.

"Po I-I didn't mean..." but before she could finish Po finished it for the feline but sarcastically.

"Of course you didn't" with that he turned and walked off 'Man she played me, making me think she cared for me, I should've known Tigress has never cared about me' with that he felt tears come to his eyes that his idol still hated him but he pushed them back not showing anymore weakness he kept walking to the kitchen but not with the bounce that he once had.

Tigress looked at him walk away with his head looking to floor looking disgraced and she scolded herself 'What was I thinking! Po doesn't deserve to feel like this. If only Po knew that I actually care why did I have to treat him like dirt when he came here now he can't believe me when I'm trying to open up' Tigress just wanted to scream in frustration but decided she would work it off in training but first she needed to get something to eat or she would die of starvation.

Po walked into the kitchen where the other masters except Tigress were they all greeted Po but he just ignored them and got cooking still hanging his head. The masters just looked at each other wondering what was wrong they never saw Po this deflated.

Just before Viper was going to ask what was wrong with Po Tigress walked into the room and everyone looked at her with suspicious eyes she walked over to her chair and sat down like nothing was wrong but occasionally stealing glances at Po unaware that her tail was twitching. Viper knew her friends very well and when Tigress' tail twitches she is either lying or has something bothering her and by the looks she was giving Po. Po was making her bothered.

Viper leaned over to Tigress whispering as low as possible "What happened at the peach tree?" Tigress just shot back a glare "I'll tell you later after training" with that she just went back into her own thoughts.

Po finished the cooking and skilfully handed out the soup and sat down quickly tucking into his own food.

"I will never get over this stuff" Mantis started stuffing his face with the noodles

Crane just looked at him as he splashed the liquid everywhere "Mantis where's your table manners?"

Mantis glared back at Crane but before he could say anything Viper hissed at the pair making them put their heads down in defeat and eat quietly.

Once Po had finished his meal he got up and left immediately without saying a word the whole time when they looked up they saw him go to the training room.

"Ugh is it me or does Po seem in an even worse mood?" Mantis was always the one to point out the obvious.

Tigress just got up and left going to the training room to try a vent some frustration on the swinging clubs. After she left Mantis decided once again to point the obvious out again "Seems like..." but before Mantis finished Monkey interrupted "Mantis we know. Training is well going to be interesting."

Po decided that he would just train on the Adversary as usual as he didn't even care if Tigress' wanted to spar or not, deal or not however when Po saw Tigress start up The Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion he sighed with relief. Tigress knew that Po wouldn't want to spar and she didn't want to ruin their friendship anymore by trying so she decided to train on the Swinging Clubs this time though she had a lot on her mind so she her balance was a bit off and reactions were slower than usual.

Training went on for a few hours which consisted of the usual schedule they had nothing was said during the whole session which was strange as Po would usually say something or make weird noises while fighting the Adversary until the Training was filled with a large crack of Master Tigress destroying one of the clubs. After that she jumped off and proceeded to her room where so could relax and think about the day. Viper shortly followed Tigress to get find out what happened between Tigress and Po at the peach tree.

Po told the others that he was going down to the village to help his dad at the restaurant and then left. Mantis, Monkey and Crane looked at each other before sighing.

Crane was the first to pick up on the fact that no-one knew how to cook "Uh-guys, what are we going to eat. Po has just gone and we can't cook"

Monkey just sighed "Looks like we'll have to get take-away"

Mantis just groaned at the idea but had no choice if he wanted to eat.

Tigress was finally in her room hoping that she would get some peace so that she could think. However Viper had other plans the green tree snake slithered slowly into Tigress' room making sure that she could hear her enter.

"Tigress? Want to talk about it?" Viper closed the door behind to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

Tigress only sighed softly as she was about to swallow some more pride and admit to what she had done "Yesterday you were talking to Po, I chose to listen in and earlier this morning I confronted him about it and he accidently admitted about his dream and he was ashamed that he did." Tigress started to feel worse than she already did.

Viper just slithered up to her and smiled understanding how she felt "and this upsets you?"

Tigress looked at the green snake "Yes I-I mean No-No I mean..." she started to feel tears starting to build up but held the back.

Viper knew all along that Tigress liked Po it was obvious how she would stare at him when he was making dinner and how she snapped at him at the Pool only someone who cared would've done what she did. "Tigress it's not a bad thing caring for someone it's a sign that you're alive".

Tigress looked away staring down into the village "It's more than that... Whenever I'm around Po I just feel happy and safe and it hurts me to see him like this I thought that if I asked him what was wrong he would open up and not feel like this that I could make him happy."

Viper could only smile at what her feline friend was admitting "Sounds like you love him"

Tigress snapped her head and glared at the tree snake. "I DON'T LOVE HIM!"

The tree snake knew she struck a chord with the feline "Okay if you don't love him this must be a crush or something not just friends I mean I'm friends with Po but I don't stare at him like you do Tigress"

Tigress looked again at the village before she let out a huge sigh of defeat "Maybe your right but Po won't believe the fact that I care for him and that hurts even more!"

Viper just smiled "Tigress he's only seen the hard exterior of you, the one that supposedly likes pounding the life out of him he has not seen this side of you the caring and loving side. I don't know how you will make Po believe but trust he has had a crush on before either of you met officially. Somehow I don't think that will change."

Tigress smiled at that "Just make sure no one knows about this Viper seriously as I will know who to look for!"

"Make sure who doesn't found out what?" the voice was familiar the masters both turned around to see a small red panda standing in the doorway.

"Master Shifu!" Both of the masters greeted their master

Tigress was the first to ask the question worrying "Did you hear any of what we were saying?"

Master Shifu looked confused "No, I just came to ask where the others went but is there something i should know?"

A/N: and with that I'm going to leave it like that open once again though I've got plenty of ideas where to take this next be sure to chip in and I'll see if it's better than my idea. By the way planning on making another story with a fresh character in the KFP world it's about a Male tiger who always liked a drink but after his mother's brutal murder he goes off the rail and drinks and fights too much the people turn to Shifu and the Five to help. Lemme know what you think of that story still debating whether to do it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Man these chapters are getting longer so updating will start getting slower. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoy the story and I think I'll keep the dream mysterious to keep you lot guessing.

Master Shifu looked at his two students curious to what they had been discussing "Well? What is so important that your Master shouldn't know?" Master Shifu glared at Viper knowing she would be the easiest to crack out of the two.

Viper looked at Tigress with eyes that told the feline that she was going to reveal everything to Shifu. Tigress had to think quickly, being a tiger and all that the thinking part wasn't too hard "Master!" she quickly interjected before Viper said anything. Shifu glanced at Tigress ready for a response "We were discussing about Po and what has been upsetting him lately" Tigress looked at Shifu hoping that was enough for the red panda but when it came to any of the Five or the Dragon Warrior Shifu made it top priority to find everything out.

"And... What has been upsetting him lately Tigress?" Shifu placed his hands behind his back and perked his ears up making sure he got every detail perfect.

Tigress looked at Shifu and sighed knowing he would not leave until he knew every detail "When you asked me to find Po, he was meditating under the peach tree which he has start to made a habit of. I woke him and saw he looked visibly drained because lack of sleep. I asked him what was troubling him and he just shrugged saying nothing, I snapped back telling him that it wasn't nothing because he was tired he accidently snapped back telling me a vague description of his nightmare." Tigress looked down to the ground ashamed that she started telling Po's problems.

Shifu looked on "Tigress? Can you tell me what he said about the nightmare?" Shifu also noticed that Po wasn't acting himself and looked tired.

Tigress looked back up and drew in a breath to collect herself "He said something about something he can't see in his dream and kicking him around and that he couldn't tell what the dream meant."

Shifu had a feeling that Tigress was holding back a little more than she told "So that's it? There's nothing more".

Tigress looked back up to Shifu was tears starting to well up but Tigress did her best to keep them from streaming down her fur "After he told me he slumped felt worse about the situation I tried to tell him that I was worried about him and he cut me off not believing me"

Shifu looked at Tigress and noticed she hadn't been this sad since he first met the young feline in Bao Gu Orphanage. Shifu decided that it was in both Tigress' and Po's interest that he found out the problem straight from Po and help him identify this nightmare "Tigress when Po gets back tell him to meet me by the tree."

Tigress looked straight at Shifu confused "Master I-I don't understand"

Shifu looked at Tigress until sternly saying "This nightmare needs to stop. And I need my two best students focusing again." With that Shifu left the room eventually leaving the building.

Viper looked at Tigress surprised that she spoke up first "You forgot the part that you like him"

Tigress glared at the tree snake before growling "I did not forget. If Shifu found out I'm not sure what he would do properly separate me and Po and I don't want that to happen understand?"

Viper could only nod at the feline not wanting to upset by making a remark about her or the panda. Viper decided it best to leave Tigress alone so that she could understand her feelings better.

Tigress sat there for awhile thinking about what Viper had said to her 'What if Vipers right I mean when I'm near Po I feel happy and content and his eyes, those jade green eyes. My stomach twists and turns when he brushes against me' Tigress sighs softly 'is this what love feels like?'

Tigress decided that she wanted noodles after thinking about the panda and the only place that's as good as Po's noodles is Mr. Ping's. The feline made her way down the stairs towards the noodle shop but it was hard getting there because of the crowd of people gawking at her 'why do people have to stare?' Tigress hated going down into the village just because of this fact that people would run up to her and pester her.

Eventually she made it to the noodle shop but noticed no-one was at the counter. Tigress walked up to the counter hoping Mr. Ping was around after waiting a while she decided that he wasn't here until her ears tuned into a conversation that seemed to come from upstairs.

"Dad, she totally hates me, in her eyes she sees me as weak, pathetic and a waste of space" Tigress' eyes widened as she knew that soft voice anywhere it was Po's "I mean what does she in a guy like me I'm fat, clumsy and awful at Kung Fu" Before Po could carry on she heard another voice "No! My son is not going to talk that way about himself" Mr. Ping always loved his son even though he wasn't his biological father. "Why did even think I had a chance? She's beautiful, graceful and strong and those ember eyes" Tigress knew that they were talking about her 'Po likes me? After all those things I've said?' Tigress quickly snapped out of it and left before being caught.

On her way back up the stairs to the Jade Palace her mind was racing 'Po doesn't hate me! Viper was right.' Tigress could only smile at the small glimpse of hope. 'I need to talk to Po alone. But how? The others are always around... those nightmares! He can't sleep I'll talk to him when he goes to meditate' Tigress finally reached the top of the stairs and she decided she would go meditate until the others got back.

Hours passed until Tigress heard voices coming from the stairs she was stirred out of meditation to find who was making the noise.

"That take-away was disgusting; Po is soooo much better at cooking than the whole valley." Mantis was trying to shake the memories of the food out of his head

Monkey looked at Mantis "I know, I would rather eat dirt than go back there"

The three laughed and carried on to the kitchen to talk and relax just as they were about to enter the kitchen Po came through the main gate.

"PO!" Mantis shouted trying to get the panda's attention.

Tigress stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the panda's name being yelled. Tigress walked back looking for the panda. "Mantis! Where did Po go?" Mantis looked as he heard his name being yelled to see Tigress staring at him. "He went into the barracks." Mantis quickly left it at that and joined the others.

As she made her way down the hallway towards her room she heard loud noises coming from Po's room. She decided to check on him. The feline swung open his doors to find the panda looking for something. Po quickly turned around to see who walked in "AHH Master Tigress". Tigress walked in and looked around hoping to see what he was looking for "Po. Master Shifu wants to speak you as quickly as possible." Tigress looked into Po's eyes as they talked "Why does Shifu want to see me?" with that question Tigress broke eye contact and looked down in shame "Because... I-I told him about your nightmare, I-I'm sorry Po".

Po couldn't believe that one Tigress told Shifu about his dream and that Tigress actually apologized to him. He decided to address the nightmare first "You told Shifu!" Tigress immediately responded "Po! I-I'm sorry he came into my room and heard me and Viper talking and he was going to get Viper to talk and she would've said every detail as she can't lie to Shifu!" Po wanted to be angry at Tigress but he couldn't just do it before he knew it he just sighed "Tigress, it doesn't matter Shifu would've found out sooner or later" with that Po just smiled. This was one of the things that Tigress loved about Po no matter what someone has done he just forgives them. "Ugh Po?" Tigress was nervous about the situation now as she felt he stomach turning again. Po looked at Tigress's eyes and felt a sharp jolt of electricity down his spine. "When is dinner I'm starving" Tigress felt embarrassed showing that she was hungry.

Po just laughed "Yeah i guess we need to get food done" with that they both left for the kitchen.

While the Five and Po were enjoying their noodles Master Shifu walked in "Po, can I talk to you after you have finished?" Po finished his food quickly and nodded to the request he got up and followed Master Shifu to the training hall where the Five wouldn't be able to listen in.

As Shifu opened the door "Po I know you haven't been yourself lately because of this nightmare, I brought you down here so we can work on this nightmare and get rid of it so we can return to normal." Shifu walked slowly to the centre of training room and removed the Jade tortoise so that they could have room.

"Po when you were in this nightmare did it seem real?" Shifu sat down looking straight to Po

Po joined him by sitting down "Yes I felt the hit and the pillar I smacked into."

Shifu closed his eyes and started to control his breathing "Po a nightmare is something comes from inside of oneself it is a dream but playing on your fears and it is until you face your fear that nightmare cease." Shifu then opened his eyes and stared at the panda before him "So Po what do you fear?"

Po looked around nervously thinking hard "Master I don't know" Po looked down before sighing "I'm never going to get rid of this nightmare."

"Po this nightmare can be conquered! And it will. I want you to meditate but instead of clearing your thoughts of this problem think about them and you should enter your dreamstate." Shifu looked at his student with all the confidence that he could beat his fears

Po looked at Shifu with disbelief "you want me to go into the nightmare and face it? Last time I tried I was thrown across the room and then attacked."

Shifu's eyes lit up with determination "But this time you know it's a dream that you have control of! You can bend the vision to suite whatever you wish. Remember it is your consciousness!"

Po instead of arguing understood Shifu for once and started to go into his mind looking for the nightmare.

_In Po's Dreamstate_

_Po opened his eyes to find himself in the blurry room filled with light with seven things dangling from the ceiling to the left of him a raised platform of some kind to the right of him three tubes was in the centre of the room _

"_Well if I can control my mind let's get rid of the blurry light" Po concentrated his hardest closing his eyes. He then opened his to find he was in the training hall of the jade palace the seven things dangling were the seven talon rings, the platform the left was the field of fiery death and to the right was the dragons of the seven swinging clubs of instant oblivion._

"_Hang on this place was the training room?" Po looked around confused but remembered the place wasn't his main problem the remembered the figure._

_Po turned around to see the lean muscular figure standing in front him however this time something was different. The figure was laughing at Po._

"_What's so funny?" Po was yelling at the figure._

_The figure kept laughing and just pointed at him. Po got a sudden thought 'if this figure is in my mind then I can see who it is! Just as he thought that he concentrated on making the figure recognizable but as if the figure could read his mind it dashed quickly into the shadows all Po saw of the figure was the long black and white striped tail. Before he could think of removing the shadows the Jade tortoise was thrown through the air and knocked Po through the air and straight into one of Pillars._

After that crash in his dream Po was brought of his meditation and sweaty and panting. He saw Shifu and the others looking at him.

"Po are you alright you were twitching for ages." Viper slithered closer trying to calm down the panda.

"How long have I been out?" Po looked confused.

Tigress stepped forward "Four hours" Po couldn't help but notice the worry on her face.

"Well did you see anything new?" Shifu now looked at Po already knowing the answer was a yes but wanted more information.

"The room that was blurry was this room" Everyone looked around the training room.

Tigress decided to press onwards hoping that he saw whatever attacked him "Po?" she got down on one knee looking him straight in the eyes "Did you see who attacked you?" Po looked back into her eyes he sighed "No only the tail of the person" Tigress just looked away then got back onto her feet frustrated that she can't do anything to help. She turned to leave and made her way back to the barracks to wait until she could talk to Po alone.

Night-time descended upon the Valley of Peace all the masters thought it would be beneficial to sleep for the next day as they left their rooms they each said their goodbyes. When Po walked into his room he lowered himself onto his bed. He knew trying to sleep would be futile he had too many questions about the meditation session he had that day. 'All of the evil places he could possibly think of why the training hall? It's not a bad place but why am I having a nightmare there?' Po needed to get some air but would wait later until he knew everyone would finally fall asleep.

Tigress also that night couldn't get to asleep either not after what she heard at Mr. Pings 'he really does like me, how on earth I am going to talk to him about the fact that I have feelings for him.' Tigress just sighed 'He won't believe me he'll think it is a scheme to make him look like a fool. For the love of the Gods! I can face thousands of foes no problem but I can't tell a panda that I have feelings for him! How pathetic is that!' Tigress was waiting and waiting for Po to leave and make his way for the peach tree.

Po opened his and made sure no-one's light was on. He slowly made his way out of the barracks avoiding the squeaky floorboards eventually he left the barracks and made his way to the peach tree. Tigress waited a few minutes before following him making sure she wasn't caught she stuck with the shadows.

Po finally reached tree and sat down the same place right beneath the tree branches. Po crossed his legs and sat in lotus position before finally closing his eyes. After a while Tigress came up to the tree as well seeing Po she smiled. The feline casually strolled up Po sitting next to him but just as the feline was about to bring Po out of the meditation he started shaking violently just like the twitches when he was trying to get rid of the nightmare. Tigress knew he went back in the nightmare to try and end it.

A/N: Man I love leaving open endings now I know why movie company's do it :P. But thanks for all the support on this story. The next chapter will be the finale I believe unless I have brainstorm.


End file.
